Electrode systems in the neuromodulation field are used to transmit electrical signals to a subject, and can be used to detect or measure signals from the subject. Current electrode systems for electrical stimulation and/or signal detection are, however, insufficient for many reasons including inadequate monitoring of stimulation-associated parameters during stimulation, lack of safety features in a non-clinical setting, inadequate contact between the subject and the electrode(s) of a system, inadequate notification and/or guidance of the subject when contact is inadequate, non-robust contact between the subject and the electrode(s) of a system, subject discomfort while using an electrode system, and/or limited use within multiple electrical simulation or biosignal detection paradigms. Furthermore, methods of providing electrical stimulation also fail to provide a positive user experience, fail to properly mitigate effects of voltage or current transients, and fail to provide control of other waveform aspects. As such, current neuromodulation systems are inadequate for many reasons.
Thus, there is a need in the neuromodulation field for a new and useful method and system for improving provision of electrical stimulation. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system.